


Nothing out of the Ordinary

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Casablanca (1942)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the days before Victor Laszlo arrived in Casablanca life was fairly uneventful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing out of the Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghosthorse_tracks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthorse_tracks/gifts).



“Hello, Louis, what brings you here at this hour of the morning?” Rick Blaine had looked up as Captain Louis Renault entered the café and greeted him warmly.

“I need a word with you.” Louis looked round at the staff, who were readying the room. “Somewhere private.”

Rick stood up and led the way into his office.

“I wasn’t aware there were any particular problems at the moment,” he said.

Louis looked at him. “We’ve had some complaints,” he began.

“The Germans upset because we don’t serve them as soon as they come to the bar?”

“Those complaints I ignore, as you well know. No, these are different. Over the last two weeks, people who have had small winnings have been attacked shortly after they’ve left your café and had all their money taken. The rumour is that you are ordering these attacks.” Louis looked critically at Rick.

“Why should I?”

“You don’t like losing money?”

“But you said these were small winnings. I prefer not to lose large sums, but if people didn’t win on occasion then I would start to lose customers. And anyway, it’s not as if many of those who win small amounts leave here any richer than when they enter it; they either gamble it away again or buy extra drinks. It doesn’t make sense.”

“That was what I thought,” Louis replied.

“Are you going to speak to Ferrari?”

“No, I can’t see why he’d be involved. Whoever knows about the winnings has to have been in your café. Ferrari might want to increase his clientele, but I can’t see him going to all that trouble just to entice a few small gamblers.”

“True,” Rick nodded. “You’ve got a plan, haven’t you?”

“Yes. I want to trap whoever’s doing this. I’m going to send one of our cleaners in. His brother was one of those who were attacked, so he’s prepared to assist us. You make sure he wins a little and we follow him when he leaves and catch the perpetrator.”

“Where will he get his money from?”

“You provide him with the stake, which will be returned when we catch our thief.”

“And the winnings?”

Louis grinned. “He gets to keep them.”

“I assume I have no choice?”

“The alternative is that we shut you down so that the thief goes elsewhere.”

“I thought that might be the case. One thing still puzzles me. Why are you so concerned about what is a comparatively minor matter?”

“Two reasons. Firstly, three of those affected have had connections with the police force in some form. They believe we should be able to help them. Secondly, I have a feeling that if we don’t stop this soon it will escalate and cause us a considerable amount of trouble.”

Rick nodded. “So when do you want to do this?”

“Tomorrow evening.”

***

It wasn’t difficult to spot the likely perpetrator. Once Louis’ cleaner had taken his winnings - not a large amount, Rick hadn’t been prepared to provide much in the way of a stake – a young man, of southern French descent, sidled up to him and engaged him in conversation, apparently asking if he could buy him a drink. The cleaner had declined, saying that he should be getting home and had left the café. The young man had watched him go and then thirty seconds later had followed him out.

When Sasha, who had stepped out for a few minutes on Rick’s request, returned, he confirmed that there had been an altercation a couple of streets away, but that the police had been on the scene almost as soon as it had started, and it was now peaceful again. Rick suspected that some of those involved in the altercation were either victims or relatives of the victims and wondered what state the young man had been left in.

Rick was not surprised that Louis appeared in the café about half an hour later. He had a pretty young woman on either arm and he was looking very pleased with himself.

Rick greeted Louis. “How is he?” he asked.

Louis told the girls to find a table before he replied. “He’s okay. Bit battered and bruised, and will limp for the next few days, but he’ll live. And he won’t try that on again. It was suggested to him that he might like to make it known to any of his acquaintances that they can expect the same treatment if they have any similar ideas. It’s not surprising really, with the number of refugees we’re seeing, that this happens. It’s important that we keep this sort of thing under control, to avoid giving the Germans any excuse to start throwing their weight around more than they do already.”

Rick nodded. If he couldn’t fully agree with Louis’ methods, he could understand the reasoning behind them. He decided to change the subject.

“And the young ladies?”

“Lovely aren’t they? They’re sisters. Their mother asked me if I could assist them to gain a passage out of Casablanca. I told her that it might be possible but that it would help if I got to know a bit more about the family. The mother understood me perfectly and suggested that I spend some time with her two daughters. I have to admit I think it might take me a couple of days to fully appreciate them.”

Rick laughed. “Louis, you are incorrigible.”

Louis joined in the laughter and made his way to his pretty companions.

As he left, Carl came closer. “Would it be possible for you to give me a small advance on my wages?”

“You’re not in any trouble, are you?” Rick asked.

“No, it’s nothing like that,” Carl replied.

“Then I suggest you come into my office and I’ll get the money from my safe.”

Once the office door was shut, Rick said, “So why do you need this money?”

“You remember the Polish refugee who accidentally walked in front of a truck after the Gestapo had spoken to him? He had twin boys, and it’s their birthday tomorrow. A few of us thought it would be good to club together and get them something.”

Rick took some notes from the safe. “Here. It’s not an advance, so you don’t need to pay me back. And don’t tell anyone; I don’t want people thinking they can come to me to assist with whatever good cause they’re supporting.”

Carl looked at the money he had been given. “Thank you. I will pay you back.”

“No need. There’s a couple of girls Louis’ brought in. They will be losing rather more than expected tonight.”

Rick headed back out to the main bar. Yvonne was singing with the band, so he strolled across to speak to Sam.

“Anything special to report?” Rick asked.

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Sam replied.


End file.
